digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kokatorimon
|to=Megadramon * (w/ Kuwagamon)Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Battle on the Tree" 20 Sinduramon * (w/ Akatorimon)Digimon World Dawn/Dusk |java=Keiichi Sonobe |javan=(Adventure) |enva=Jeff Nimoy |envan=(Data Squad) |partner=Neo Saiba Ren Tobari |n1=(???) CokatrimonBrazilian dub of Digimon Data Squad, "Cokatrimon's Attack" 01 |s1=Akatorimon |g1=Kokatorimon-species }} Kokatorimon is a Bird Digimon. It has two overdeveloped legs, and because it has continued to live on the ground for so long, it cannot fly through the air, and has digivolved a body that is suited for land. For that reason, its body became even larger, and its leg strength has developed tremendously, as well. Its wing portions have completely degenerated, and in battles it spreads them wide along with its tail to intimidate the opponent. Its disposition is violently ferocious, but in order to preserve its large build, it dislikes violent battles that consume its energy. Attacks *'Petra Fire'This attack is named "Frozen Fire Shot" in Digimon World, Digimon Digital Card Battle, and Digimon World Championship, and "Stun Flame Shot" in Digimon World 2."Petra Fire" is a pun on " ".: Performs a terrifying technique that does not carbonize its victims, but completely petrifies their body. *'Feather Sword' (Feather Cutter) *'Sliding Beak' (Beak Slide) *'Gangster' (Again Star) *'Feather Shoot': Slices up by firing sharp-edged feathers. Design Kokatorimon is a giant -like Digimon. Its body is covered in creamish white feathers with its wings purple at the ends while its tail feathers are purple at the base and red at the tip. The upper mandible of its mouth is covered in rhinotheca with teeth while the lower mandible us covered in feathers with three protruding teeth at the tip. It has red eyes with slit pupils like a reptile and the crest of black feathers. Its feet each have four talons and a single . Etymologies ;Cockatrimon (コカトリモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * . Probably a pun on , the Japanese word for chicken. ;Kokatorimon Name used in Digimon Adventure and other American English media. *Direct romanization of Japanese name. Fiction Digimon Adventure Another Kokatorimon is a customer at Vegiemon and 's diner. Digimon Frontier Some Kokatorimon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's initial visit. Digimon Data Squad A Kokatorimon larger than normal attacked a burger stand in the Real World, making him the first opponent Marcus Damon and went up against as partners. Agumon digivolved into and went to fight him. GeoGreymon defeated him and DATS sent Kokatorimon's back to the . Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Kokatorimon, along with a Kuwagamon and a Cherrymon, worked for Neo Saiba and battled Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru for the V-Tag of Sky. Kokatorimon partially turned Gabo into stone and then he and Kuwagamon DNA digivolved to Megadramon. Digimon World A Kokatorimon is found at Misty Trees during the "early morning" section on the clock in an area where many statues of Digimon can be seen which it may have petrified. It battles Mameo and after being defeated, goes to the city (It is only found at Night). After it joins File city, it makes the statue of Mameo next to the toilet. Kokatorimon digivolves from Biyomon and Elecmon and can digivolve into Piximon and Phoenixmon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. If it reaches 240 hours of life without digivolving to the Ultimate level, it has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon when praised or scolded. At 360 hours, it will digivolve to Vademon regardless. Kokatorimon also has a 50% chance to digivolve to Kokatorimon when killed in battle. Digimon World 2 Kokatorimon digivolves from Floramon, and can digivolve into Deramon or Piximon. Kokatorimon is also the boss in the Video Domain on your second mission. Upon defeating him, you receive the Dynamo part. Digimon World 3 Kokatorimon can be found in Asuka and Amaterasu's West Sector. Kokatorimon usually flee before fight. There are also brown Kokatorimon's in Mobius Desert in Asuka's West Sector. It is also available as a Brown Champion Card with 10/9. Digimon World 4 Kokatorimon is seen on the outside and inside of Apocalymon's base and inside MaloMyotismon's base. Digimon World DS Kokatorimon digivolves from Penguinmon. Kokatorimon also appears in Mangrove Woods. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Kokatorimon is #099, and is an Champion-level, Technical-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and weakness to the Lightning element. Its basic stats are 159 HP, 185 MP, 101 Attack, 76 Defense, 82 Spirit, 80 Speed, and 44 Aptitude. It possesses the Sylph Aegis3 and Numb Ward2 traits. It dwells in the Palette Amazon. Kokatorimon digivolves from Penguinmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Kokatorimon, your Digimon must be at least level 21, with 370 Dark experience and 70% friendship. Kokatorimon can DNA digivolve to LadyDevimon with Devidramon or Lekismon, or to Sinduramon with Akatorimon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Cockatrimon is #075, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy element and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Skill User and Curiosity traits. Cockatrimon digivolves from Biyomon and can digivolve into Digitamamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Cockatrimon, your Digimon must be at least level 21 with 105 Attack. It can be hatched from the Sky Striped Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Kokatrimon DigiFuses to Sinduramon with Thundermon, to Butenmon with Buraimon and Birdramon, or to LadyDevimon with Devimon and Devidramon. Digimon World Championship Kokatorimon can digivolve to Parrotmon, Piximon, and Deramon. Digimon Heroes! Cockatrimon is card 6-258. Digimon Soul Chaser Kokatorimon digivolves from Patamon and can digivolve to Digitamamon. Notes and references